princebaltofandomcom-20200214-history
The Aristocats King
ZoeTrentRockz's movie-spoof of "The Lion King". Cast: *Toulouse (The AristoCats) as Baby Simba *Oliver (Oliver and Company) as Young Simba *Thomas O'Malley (The AristoCats) as Adult Simba *Streaky (Krypto The Superdog) as Mufasa *Red (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2) as Scar *Marie (The AristoCats) as Young Nala *Duchess (The AristoCats) as Adult Nala *Jake (The Rescuers) as Timon *Pig (Skunk Fu!) as Pumbaa *King Louie (The Jungle Book) as Rafiki *Zeng (Kung Fu Panda) as Zazu *Princess (Krypto The Superdog) as Sarabi *Belladonna (All Dogs Go To Heaven: The Series/ An All Dogs Christmas Carol) as Shenzi *Carface (All Dogs Go To Heaven) as Banzai *Killer (All Dogs Go To Heaven) as Ed *Sarafina - Zelda (The Fox and the Hound 2) *Various Female Cats as The Lionesses *Giraffes (Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa) as The Giraffes *Jungle Patrol (The Jungle Book) as The Elephants *Zebras (Dumbo) as The Zebras *Bandar-Log Monkeys (The Jungle Book) as The Monkeys *Roquefort (The AristoCats) as The Mouse *Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) as The Hedgehog *Pascal (Tangled) as The Cameleon *Stampede (Jumaji) as The Wildebeest Stampede *Buzzie, Flaps and Dizzie (The Jungle Book) as Vultures *Squeaks The Caterpillar (The Fox and the Hound) as Beetle * * * *Scenes: *The Aristocats King part 1: Toulouse's Presentation Ceremony ("The Circle of Life") *The Aristocats King part 2: Red and Streaky's Conversation *The Aristocats King part 3: Oliver's First Day/Everything the Day Touches *The Aristocats King part 4: Oliver's Pouncing Lesson/ ("The Morning Report") *The Aristocats King part 5: Red and Oliver's Conversation *The Aristocats King part 6: Inviting Marie/Ditching Zeng/("I Just Can't Wait to be King") *The Aristocats King part 7: At the Elephant Graveyard (part 1; Oliver & Mare Arrive at the Elephant Graveyard) *The Aristocats King part 8: At the Elephant Graveyard (part 2; Including Belladonna, Carface and Killer) *The Aristocats King part 9: At the Elephant Graveyard (part 3; Streaky to the Rescue) *The Aristocats King part 10: Kings of the Past *The Aristocats King part 11: Red's Army ("Be Prepared") *The Aristocats King part 12: The Stampede!/Streaky's Death/Oliver Runs Away *The Aristocats King part 13: Red Takes Over Pride Rock *The Aristocats King part 14: Meet Jake and Pig/Past Your Past Behind You *The Aristocats King part 15: ("Hakuna Matata") *The Aristocats King part 15: Red and Zeng's Conversation *The Aristocats King part 16: Relax in the Stars/He's Alive? *The Aristocats King part 17: Duchess Chased Pig/The Reunion *The Aristocats King part 18: ("Can You Feel the Love Tonight?") *The Aristocats King part 19: Thomas O'Malley and Duchess' Argument/Meet King Louie/Streaky's Ghost *The Aristocats King part 20: The King has Returned/Jake and Pig's Distraction *The Aristocats King part 21: Thomas O'Malley Confronts Red/O'Malley Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle *The Aristocats King part 22: Thomas O'Malley vs. Red/Red's Death/Happy Ending in the Pride Lands *The Aristocats King part 23: End Credits (part 1; "Busa Simba") *The Aristocats King part 24: End Credits (part 2; "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" (Elton John Version) Cast Gallery: Olivercat.png|Oliver as Young Simba O'Malley.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Adult Simba Pretty Marie.JPG|Marie as Young Nala Duchess lovely.JPG|Duchess as Adult Nala Jake.JPG|Jake as Timon Pig.png|Pig as Pumbaa Streaky Snapshot.png|Streaky as Mufasa Princess.JPG|Princess as Sarabi RedCat.png|Red as Scar Belladonna evil beauty.jpg|Belladonna as Shenzi Carface.JPG|Carface as Banzai Killer.jpg|Killer as Ed Louiepic.png|King Louie as Rafiki Zeng-Kung-Fu-Panda-Legends-of-Awesomeness.jpg|Zeng as Zazu Zelda PB.jpg|Zelda as Sarafina Category:ZoeTrentRockz Spoofs Category:The Lion King Category:Movie Spoofs Category:ZoeTrentRockz